Electromagnetic waves, used to carry telecommunications signals, for example, in wireless communications, require a line-of-sight and thus can be readily obstructed over long distances by the curvature of the Earth. Communications satellites can relay the signals between widely separated points around the curve of the Earth. Communications satellites use a wide range of radio and microwave frequencies. A communications satellite may relay and amplify the radio telecommunications signals via a transponder to create a communication channel between a transmitter of the satellite and a receiver at various locations on Earth. Communications satellites may be employed in a number of applications such as radio, telephone, television, internet, and military applications. There are numerous communications satellites in Earth's orbit, used by both private and government organization.
Geostationary (GEO) satellites are used by many communication service provider and operators for communication between ground terminals (e.g., ground communication stations, air vehicles, personal communication devices, and the like) through gateways and maritime terminals such as vessels, ships and boats. The communications may be in a number of frequency bands such as Ku-band. A satellite communication systems that can support a correct balance between high-level requirements such as cost, capability and reliability is desired.